norman_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200215-history
Vitus Tacitus Augusta
Background Notes Tacitus was born into a world of privilege. His father, Quintus, lamented the way that children of other nobles wore their entitlement as if it were a badge of honor. From a young age, he witnessed members of his extended family receiving treatment that was far above that of others in the colony of Verona who toiled day in and day out. Quintus resolved to raise his children to earn their keep and to always use their position and titles for the good of the people. Tacitus's older brother, Cato, was a serving to an apprentice while Tacitus spent his time exploring the grounds around the colony. As he became more familiar with the world outside the town walls, Tacitus became an avid game hunter. Cato spent his days honing his woodworking skills and eventually became a bowyer for the militia. Using his brother's expertly crafted bows, Tacitus chose to fulfill his mandatory service in the militia as an archer. His budding ability as a hunter quickly made him a formidable foe at even the longest ranges. As with all positions of authority, the noble captain of the militia happened to be Quintus's brother Marius. He was eager to promote his nephew through the ranks, a nepotistic gesture that left a sour taste in Tacitus's self made mouth. Although he more than deserved the attention and promotion, it always felt like people were quick to dismiss his station due to his birth. As soon as his required service time had expired, Tacitus left the company on good terms and has spent the last few years in silent service to the colony. With his training, he has been a godsend in the recent isolated times. His knowledge of the surrounding lands is matched only by the natives. His ability with a bow has earned him a reputation as a dead eye shot. His ability to return with game has endeared him to nobles as they seek to throw feasts to distract the common people from the reality of being cut off from the motherland. Tacitus views these feasts as wasteful; the amount of food consumed is reckless as it could supply the same number of people for a week and not induce a lethargy among the workers. He keeps most of his opinions to himself as they would ostracize him to virtually everyone in the colony. As he runs between many circles, Tacitus sees the discontent growing as the last words from home echo in the backs of everyone's minds. The commoners speak in hushed tones of insurrection and the fear or not knowing when or if things will return to normal. The nobles do so as well, but only in the strictest confidence. Occasionally, waves of terrible nightmares wash over the colony. Tacitus more frequently has sought solace in his excursions into the jungle away from people. He finds peace when he leaves the masses behind and communes in his own way with nature. Lately, even that seems to be changing... Aaaaand now he worships Lytheria. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Traits: Arrogant '''(Ct), '''Mark of Privilege (Dt: 1D affiliation with nobility, +1 Ob to inconspicuous or falsehood when masquerading as someone of a lower station), Charming (CO - Soothing Platitudes), Loner (Ct), Misanthropic (Ct), Walk Softly (CO: Stealthy), Dissent Parasite, Man of the People (Dt: +1D for cirlcles test with commoners, -1D penalty for circles with Nobles). Instincts: 1. Never be wasteful. 2. I will always record my thoughts and observations of the jungle in my journal. 3. Always keep equipment in the best working order. Beliefs: 1. Apparently there are gods that stem forth from groups of people living together. Our god can protect us. I will learn what our god wants from us and seek to please her. 2. Groups of people spawn gods. I will seek to father a child to increase our numbers. Perhaps with someone other than Helena. 3. I cast out my spear again. When I have it, everybody freaks out. I have got to find a way to reforge it into something else. Game Mechanics Resources Traveling Gear 1rp, Hunting Bow 1rp, Run of the Mill (sword, dirk) 5rp, Reinforced Leather Armor 6rp, Horse and Saddle 5rp, Clothes 1rp, Shoes 1rp, Writing Kit (first kit free), Minor Relationship 3rp (Bowyer, Cato Cicero Augusta , brother -2rp), Minor Relationship 4rp (Militia Captian, Scipio Marius Augusta , uncle -1), Reputation 1D Skilled bowman and hunter 7rp A trap net, 4 salvaged steel arrow heads, 10 superior quality Pile Arrows, Superior Quality Spear of the Elder Sign, +3 Cash on Hand Contacts Remus, a sergeant in the town guard charged with training Dophestus. Marius, 4rp contact, uncle, Captiain of the Verona Militia. Cato, 3rp contact, brother, Weaponsmith and roomate. Marcus Septus, Sergeant of the Watch in the Keep of Verona (Circles) Category:Former PCs